Alone
by Hanachi14
Summary: Lexi was a lonely girl who wanted nothing to do with the world. Until she bump into 3 boys in 1 day. Will this affect her life and herself? Which one will she love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone! So this is my second fanfic and I hope you like it! **_

_**Lexi PoV**_

"Mama! Papa! Where are you? Ah! Mama! Papa! I hold on to them until my hands let go of them and they leave me behind. Uh? Mama? Papa? Wait! Don't leave me! WAIT!"

I opened my eyes, which were full of tears.

_Dream? _

I wiped off my tears and looked at the time 7:00 a.m. And that meant it was time to get ready for another day at school alone. I got into the shower. As the warm water started to go through my whole body and long purple hair I looked at the scar that was on my left thigh.

_Why won't this scar just leave?_

When I got out of the shower I went to my closet full of Dark clothes. There wasn't even a little bit of bright colors. Only black and grey. As I went through my closet I took out a Black t-shirt that had a grey cross and took out grey shorts. Then got out my black converse with grey socks. Then I brushed my hair and covered my right eye with bangs. The next thing was a ring, which was a ring that my mother gave to me when I was little. It had a purple gem. It was the only other color that I wore instead of black and grey. When I finished dressing up I went downstairs to find my auntie Riko at the kitchen cooking blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie," she said with a huge bright smile.

After my parents left me she was the only relative that would take me or the only relative to be exact.

"Hey," I said with no expression.

"Here you go," she said giving my pancakes. "How about I drive you to school today?"

"No thanks."

Her smile had disappeared. "Okay."

I finished eating my blueberry pancakes and got up to get ready to go. I grabbed my black tote bag and when I got to the door I said, "Thanks for the pancakes auntie."

She smiled again and said, "Your welcome."

I walk out the door and started walking to the high school.

_Just two more years until it ends. _

When I got there I put my headphones on and listen to my favorite band which was Winged Skull. However, when I got to my locker the principal saw me.

"Young lady!" Her hair started to pop out and her face was red.

I took off my headphones and turn off the music to see what she had to say.

"There are no headphones and phones allowed during school hours!" She said while taking my headphone and phone. "You can get this back after school at the student council room."

As I look at her walk off with my stuff, In my mind I was saying cuss words, but my face looked as if nothing happen. Everyone saw what had happen and I glared at them.

_Buzz off! _

I said in my mind. They all looked scared and I had closed my locker and went to my first period class. My first class was Calculus, AB. There was only like 20 students in this class because it was really advance. When my first 4 periods past it was time for lunch and I went outside eating my ham sandwich. When I finished I got bored and went to the student council room. When I enter no one was in there until I saw a redhead. He was digging through a box that said confiscated.

_It must be in there. _

I went up to it and the redhead had looked at me with an angry look. Then just went back to the box. I bent down next to him.

"What do you want, he asked with a mad look?"

I ignored him and went through the box trying to find my headphones and phone.

"Are you deaf," he said.

Again I ignored him. He stopped talking to me after that. Then finally I found my phone which had a winged skull cover. The redhead looked at it with surprised eyes and said,"So, you like Winged Skull?"

"Nah, I bought it because it has pink on it," I said sarcastically.

He then smirked at me. When he did I finally found my headphones and I got up ready to leave. But then the redhead grabbed my arm and said,"What's your name?"

I push his arm away and said,"That's none of your business." I turned around and headed for the door with my headphones and phone. I went outside and went to a tall tree to sit under. I then turned on my phone and plugged in my headphones. When I started to listen to the music I'd closed my eyes to let the breeze go through my hair having it to reveal my left eye.

"You have very beautiful eyes," said someone.

I looked around but found no one.

"Up here!"

I looked up and found a boy with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He wore a white tank and camouflage pants. He was sitting on a branch until he jumped down next to me. I looked at him with no expression.

He looked back saying, "Hi! My names Ken and you are?"

I looked at him and said,"Why would you want to know?"

"Just so I could remember you and your beautiful eyes."

I looked at him and told him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I stood up and went back into the building.

As I was walking to my locker I saw the red head again and he had some blonde guy against my locker. His fist was ready to hit him and when he launch it I caught his wrist.

"If you want to fight go outside. Don't stand in the hallway,"I said.

"Shut up!" He screamed and pushed me to the lockers. I got angry really angry. I got into a position and side kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Touch me again and your dead,"I said. I glared at him. The redhead got up and left to go to the nurse's office.

I turned to look at my locker, but it seemed that the blonde boy was still there. He had a surprised face. Then he started to laugh.

"Wow. For a girl you sure can kick,"he said trying to calm down. "You know you'll get in trouble for fighting."

"It was self defense and nothing else. Can you please move?"

He looked at my locker and moved out of the way.

He tidy himself up and walked into the student council room.

_Your Welcome! _

It was time for classes again. When my last class ended I was walking out of the room until somebody's arm pulled me. I turned around to found that Ken guy again.

"Please,tell me your name!" he said with a desperate look.

"I would also like to know your name," said the blonde boy from earlier.

"I also like to know the name of the girl who kicked me in the face," said the redhead.

"Castiel," said the blonde boy.

"Nathaniel," said the redhead.

_Guess that's their name. _

They glared at each other. When they did I swore I could see static.

"Love at first sight?",said Ken.

"HELLS NO!" said both them.

Ken started to laugh.

I looked at them and said,"Lexi." I had smile because I couldn't hold it in after what Ken said.

Their faces were flushed.

"You look better when smiling," said Nathaniel.

"I agree," said Ken.

Castiel just stood there saying nothing.

When they had said that. I stopped smiling and walked out the door. My face was blushing.

_Why am I blushing? I haven't blushed for such a long time. So why now?_

When I got home I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed. My heart was beating just remembering what they said.

My hand was on top of my heart.

_What is happening to my life? _

**Finally! I finished! :D **

**Please FAV AND FOLLOW! Also don't forget to leave a Review!**

**Time to sleep! Bye Bye! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry! I haven't been able to update lately, because of Summer School. T-T Yes I have summer school, but its going to end really soon. However, I have a camping trip right after. Before I left I wanted to do a new chapter of Alone! I read your guys reviews and I love them! Please do keep on reviewing so that I know that you love it and so it would keep me Motivated! :D Okay ! Enough Talk time for the story! ^-^**_

**Lexi PoV**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Ugh.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I don't want to pick it up.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"Ugh. Hello?"

"Hello is this Lexi?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"It's me Rina."

My heart had started to beat really fast.

Da-dump Da-dump Da-Dump

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to your school tomorrow."

"What?"

"That's all I wanted to say."

_**Beeeeee~**_

After Rina hung up memories started to go through my head.

"Mama! Is it a girl?"

"Yeah! Her name is Rina."

"Kyah! She so cute."

I reach out my hand to touch her. Rina holds my little pinky with her tiny hands.

"Awe! She likes you!"

I smiled and said, "I'm going to be the best sister ever!"

**4 years later.**

"Wahh!"

"Mom! Why didn't you go to my 6th grade graduation?" I asked with an angry face.

"Sorry. I was tired from taking care of Rina. I forgot. Sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"No!" I screamed running to my room.

I cried until I fell asleep.

When I woked up I looked around the house trying to find Mom, Dad, and Rina gone.

Did they leave me?

"Mom! Dad! Rina! Where are you?!" I scream while running through the house trying to find them.

Then I heard the door unlock. I ran to the entrance to see if it was them, but it was Aunt Riko.

She had a sad look on her face.

"Auntie? Where's mommy and Daddy?"

When I asked she got onto her knees crying and said Their gone.

"Eh? Where's Rina?"

"She's in the hospital," she said full of tears.

"Why?"

"Where's Mom and Dad?!" I said screaming with full of tears.

Aunt embraced me as I scream out crying.

MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?! MAMA! PAPA! RINA!

I had scream so much that I passed out.

**1 month later.**

Here I am at my parents funeral. My face had no expression as if my body had no soul.

STAB!

I saw Rina with eyes full of tears while holding a knife.

"YOU DID THIS! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Then I noticed that Rina had stabbed me on my leg. I didn't care I couldn't even feel the pain not after this.

I fell to my knees my leg wouldn't move anymore. I was then taken to a hospital and I had fainted from the lost of blood. When I woke up I saw nobody there. There was nobody, but my aunt. She took me and my grandparents took care of Rina.

Ever since then I had a scar on my left thigh. It was a curse.

_**Ding! Dong!**_

_**Ding! Dong!**_

I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Nathaniel.

"Hey! Are you alright," he said with a worried face.

I was wondering what he was talking about until I felt tears running down my face.

When did I start crying?

I wiped them off and said, "It's nothing."

Then Nathaniel had suddenly pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay. Don't keep it in. Cry as much as you want."

When he hugged me. For the first time for a long time I felt warmth. I then had started to cry, more and more. I hadn't cried this much since the death of my parents.

Thank you.

_**Yay! I finished it! I know that it was short and didn't turn out well, but it was because I did this all last minute. I wanted to do another one before I leave to go camping. Well LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND A FAVE! Mmkay Bye Pikas!**_

_**Oh that's what I'm going to call you guys from now on okay?. Pikas! Lol! :D Okay Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I've been not updating! I've been having a hard time and I couldn't get myself to do anything. But I will update a chapter for my pikas. Okay and now here is the new chapter!_**

I opened my eyes to reality to see Nathaniel embracing me.

My face was had turned red. I push him and said, "I'm sorry. It was nothing."

As Nathaniel was about to open his mouth, a little girl came.

"Onii chan whats taking you so long?"said the little girl.

"Ah! I told you to stay in the car," said Nathaniel.

"Ahhhh! Such a pretty onee san," she said.

When I heard her say that, a smile had crept up on my face.

"Thank you. You look cute yourself. I love your dress."

"Thank you."

However when I kept looking at her she reminded me of Rina when she was small.

My eyes opened wide and said, "Please leave. I'm not feeling well right now and I don't want to get you sick. So please leave."

As Nathaniel tried to reach for my forehead I slapped his hand and glared at him until he left.

"Onii chan, Why did the onee san do that?"

"It was nothing. Let's go home."

"Ok!"

I went back up to my room and lied on my bed. Looking at the time.

**6:30 p**.**m.**

_So much happen today. Wonder what will happen tomorrow. I'm scared. _

I had fallen asleep and woke up at 6'o clock a.m. the next morning.

I had nothing to do and Aunt Riko wasn't home.

So I decided to make breakfast. I made my favorite it was bacon and eggs with blueberry pancakes.

I finished eating and went to take a shower. I put on my black skinny jeans and grey tank top with a black cardigan. I brushed my purple hair and wore my black beanie.

I walked over to my desk to put my school stuff in my school bag.

Calculus textbook, English workbook, and music book. As I was about to leave I looked at my old sketchbook.

"I'll just take it with me today."

I ran out the door wearing my black converse and white socks. As I was walking to school I looked at the time.

_7:15 a.m. I have time. _

I walked to my favorite cafe and ordered a vanilla bean frappe with cream. It was a warm morning so it was perfect.

I took my drink and started walking to school again. When I enter the school gates I saw people surrounding something. I went to check it out.

I saw the person and my heart starting faster and faster as the crowd makes room for me to see her.

It was Rina.

"Hello Lexi."

_**Hey guys I know this chapter wasn't very long or exciting, but if I get 10 favs or 5 reviews I will make a better longer chapter. So don't forget to leave a fav and review. **_

_**I JUST LOVE READING YOUR GUYS REVIEWS! BYE PIKAS LOVE YOU! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omg! You guys did it! We reached to 5 reviews which means a NEW CHAPTER! LETS GET STARTED PIKAS!**_

**LEXI POV**

"Hi Rina."

I said as I try to keep calm.

"So how is it living with Aunt Riko? While I'm living with our grandparents."

"It's ok."

"Did you know that my grandparents live in a big white mansion. Yeah their rich," she said as she faces the crowd.

The crowd was memorized and ask, "Then why are you here?"

"Im here for my sister, Lexi."

"WHAT?!," everyone said surprised.

I could already tell what was going through their minds.

_How could SHE be sisters with Rina?_

_I know she's like so cute and awesome while SHE is all creepy and lame. _

_HOW?_

_HOW?_

_HOW?_

I had enough and decided to go back home. As I was trying to get away. Rina said, "Are you running away again?"

I stopped. I turned around and said, "You know I think you should keep your mouth shut until you go back to grandma and grandpa's home before I hurt you. You spoiled brat."

Rina was mad, really mad and gotten into a fight position looking for a fight.

I just had turned around ready to go home until she ran to me and lifted her leg about to kick me. Until I caught her leg and made her flip over to hit her face in the ground.

"I told you I was going to hurt you if you didn't leave me alone."

Rina was crying and said, " Why?"

Then came out the principal. YOUNG LADY! WHY DID YOU HURT THIS YOUNG INNOCENT GIRL!

"It was self defense. She tried to kick me," I said.

That's not what I saw.

**Principal's POV**

"Ahh, what a beautiful day. I'm sure it's going to be a peaceful day."

I went to the school entrance as I saw a young purple hair girl flipped over another girl with blonde hair.

I am furious.

"YOUNG LADY! HOW COUL..."

**LEXI POV**

"No. She..." When I looked at Rina she was snicking and laughing silently. I knew it she set me up. So I could get expelled.

COME WITH ME TO MY OFFICE!

Then I was dragged to the principal's office while Rina was being treated by everyone. She looked at me with a smile.

_You deserved it._

**WELLLLL That's the end of this chapter! I know this chapter wasn't very good, but If you want to know what happens next fav and review . **

**If I get 6 reviews and 10 favs on this chapter I will make a longer chapter next WEEK. BYE PIKAS LOVE YOU!**


End file.
